


#daddyagreste

by Lynn1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, follow adrienthoughts, on twitter, this is Twitter bullshit guys, this is literally bullshit, to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	#daddyagreste

Marinette sat at the edge of Adrien Agreste's bed. Her knees wiggling back and forth from the nerves circulating through her body. They had only been dating for a while and she was still getting used to the affection they shared. He was getting settled, they had only just arrived, before standing in front of her. The blond tilted her chin up to smirk down at her before leaning down and pressing a light, yet suggestive, kiss to her lips. Her body stiffened when she felt his tongue against her lip, and he chuckled.

"Relax," he murmured. She nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes while he bit his lip.

"You're really cute," he smiled. She blushed and smiled back.

"Thanks, daddy," she replied, regretting the words that spewed from her mouth. Her smile dropped and she was mortified, but Adrien only laughed.

"No problem, baby girl," he purred and laid her back on his bed. He crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her. Marinette's face was still hot, but soon enough her whole body was as Adrien kissed down her neck.

"Oh, daddy~" she moaned.

"You like that, kitten?" He murmured. She nodded and laced her fingers in his hair.

"Yes…ah!~"

They had the passionate sex, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
